


just give me a chance (or an apple)

by unsureavenger



Series: in the canon universe [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Piper being a good bro, Post-Canon, Young Adults, basically percy messing up a load of times, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsureavenger/pseuds/unsureavenger
Summary: In which Percy attempts to perfectly execute his plan to propose; needless to say, more than a few things go wrong.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Percy Jackson & Piper McLean
Series: in the canon universe [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178210
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	just give me a chance (or an apple)

"Hey, Percy, what are you-OH MY GODS!" The sharp transition from Piper's normal tone to a sudden gasp evident. 

"My ears," Percy groaned with a wince, though he quickly snapped the booklet shut, a slight blush covering his cheeks. 

"I just saw-" Piper cut herself off as she wrenched the stapled booklet from him, ignoring his indignant protests. She flipped open the cover page and gasped. 

Both pages were covered in all sorts of rings, different glimmering gems in different colours, shapes, and sizes. The price and order numbers were printed below each picture, as well as the jewels each ring contained. 

"Is this-is this-"

Percy shushed her, snatching the brochure back. "Shut up," he hissed in alarm, eyes darting to Jason and Frank sitting by the counter. 

Piper always came around their apartment after work - after a few years of high school and college in New Rome, Piper started her own head-hunting entrepreneurship, and the start-up had recently hit 7 million dollars in net worth - and she was fully comfortable around her friends, which meant zero privacy for everyone else. 

Will was on the couch, helping Nico with some of his Math homework, the latter sitting cross-legged in front of the coffee table with Split curled up in his lap. 

Leo and Calypso were scheduled to get back in an hour, and he was bringing Japanese take-away, everyone's favourite. Hazel, now a student at one of New Rome's colleges, was still at practice for the local netball club, and was probably on the way over. 

"You're going to propose to Annabeth!" Piper whisper-shouted, her eyes widening to the size of golf balls as she gaped at him. "How could you not tell me!" 

"You never brought it up," Percy mumbled an excuse. 

"Have you planned it out yet? Any romantic notions?" Piper demandes in a hushed tone. "Any main choices?" 

Percy paled at her words. "Wh-what? I was just going to get a nice ring, and ask her over dinner or something." 

Piper closed her eyes and resisted the urge to sigh exasperatedly. "Percy, just no." 

"No?" Percy repeated confusion. "What's wrong with that?" 

"Don't you remember how Frank proposed to Hazel at Montauk?" Piper reminded him. "Now that was romantic. And it was a great story to tell at their wedding last year." 

Percy glanced at Frank, whose silver wedding ring was fixed firmly on his right forefinger. He and Hazel lived in a flat just down the road from this apartment - where Leo and Jason now had their own separate rooms. 

"Annabeth and I have been dating for the last 10 years, Piper," Percy told her in a matter-of-fact tone. "She's in Harvard Architecture, and I'm a marine biologist. Piper, we're adults, we already live together. I'm too old for wild romantic gestures." 

Piper glared at him. "Perseus Jackson, you're 26, stop acting like an elderly man. A romantic proposal might not matter much to you, but trust me, it would mean the world to Annabeth." 

That got his attention. Percy wanted this to be perfect for Annabeth, and honestly, he was pretty nervous. "Okay, okay, you're the expert here, Pipes. Tell me what to do." 

Piper grabbed the brochure and stuffed it into the pocket of her shorts.

"Hey, Percy and I are gonna head out for a bit, okay?" Piper called out. 

Nico waved a hand dismissively, and Jason paused his conversation long enough to smile at her. 

"See you guys," Percy told them as he and Piper exited the apartment. Once they closed the door, he turned to her. "What are we doing?" 

Piper shook the brochure out. "We're going shopping for a ring." 

Despite not living in the apartment anymore, Percy still had a key. It was kind of a tradition amongst them. Jason had a key to Percy's townhouse - it was more midtown, closer to the Empire State Building for Annabeth's work, and not too far from his mother's apartment so he could visit his 9-year-old sister Estelle - and Annabeth knew the code to enter Piper's high-tech, password-locked house. This made it easy for the demigods to travel between homes, rotating the hang-out spot every week. 

They hopped into Percy's car, and Piper drove him down to Greenwich St. Jewellers in lower Manhattan, a jewellery store that sold beautiful engagement rings. 

"What's your budget?" Piper whispered to Percy. 

Percy opened his mouth to reply, then closed it. He was still getting used to having a job - and money - and actually being able to purchase items. As a child, he always felt terrible whenever he grew out of clothes and had to ask his mother to spend their scarce money. 

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" A brown-haired girl approached them with a friendly smile. 

"Um, yes, please," Percy said. "I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend." 

Her face broke into a smile. "Of course, we get that a lot here. Any ideas what jewels or style you would like?" 

Percy looked like a deer caught in headlights as he stammered something unintelligible. 

"No, he doesn't," Piper said sweetly. She held out a hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Piper. I'm here to help him pick out a ring." 

"Hello, Piper," the lady greeted. "I'm Donna. Why don't we start with the classic rings?" 

She led them over to one of the glass cabinets. Percy scanned each ring, barely listening to Donna's elaboration on the rings, while Piper paid intent attention. 

Percy sighed under his breath. There was nothing good here. All the rings were set with diamonds, or were styled the same way he'd always seen them. After all they'd been through together, Percy wanted something unique for Annabeth. 

Piper leaned in to him discreetly and whispered, "Anything?" 

Percy shook his head. 

"What about setting a new ring?" Piper asked Donna. "How much would that cost?" 

"That would depend on what band of ring you want. It could go from $200 to over $1000," Donna explained. 

Percy's eyebrows shot heavenward. How could a piece of metal cost so much? Heck, he could have Leo do that for free. 

Percy suddenly paused as he retraced his thoughts. 

"Piper," he hissed. "What if we just get the Hephaestus cabin to set the ring?" 

"They don't have gemstones," Piper whispered back. "But that's a good idea. You can buy the gemstones here, then set it at camp." She made a noise in the back of her throat. "Good job, Perce, you've finally had a good idea." 

Percy rolled his eyes and shoved her playfully. 

Piper approached Donna again and suggested that they find the gemstones first, then discuss the setting later on. 

"Shouldn't we tell her that we aren't getting it set here?" Percy whispered. 

Piper looked at him like he was crazy. "Of course not! She'll just spend the rest of the day trying to convince us to set it here, and the service will be lousy." 

Percy blinked. "Really?" 

Piper snorted. "You are so lucky I'm here with you." 

Donna waved them over to another side of the store, where she had a velvet box in hand. "These are the selection of gemstones we carry," she explained, placing a booklet in front of them. 

Percy flipped open the cover, and his eyes widened at the complicated names - and the prices. 

"We have, of course, diamonds," Donna said. "Though every person usually suits a different gemstone. Do you have a picture of your girlfriend?" 

Percy nodded, and took his phone out. His lock screen was him and Annabeth at Disneyland last year. 

"What about a pearl?" Piper suggested, her eyes scanning the leaflet. "Since the sea is important to you guys." 

Donna hummed in disagreement. "Pearls wouldn't look good on her. A glittering gem would much better suffice." 

"Could I get two gemstones?" Percy asked. "Maybe they could be smaller, but different colours?" 

Donna nodded. "I suppose you could if you did a quarter to three-quarters of a carat." 

"How big is that?" Percy asked again. 

Donna held out a hand for him to wait as she returned to the back of the store, where she delved through a drawer. 

"What about one diamond and one other gem?" Piper told Percy. 

Percy looked up at her. "Diamonds are so...ordinary." 

Piper chuckled. "You're probably the first person ever to say that." 

Percy grinned. "No, I mean, engagement rings are always with diamonds. I want to get something different for Annabeth. A unique gemstone." 

Piper handed him the booklet, and he started scouring the pages. 

"This is a 1/2 carat diamond," Donna announced as she walked towards them, a small velvet box in her hand. 

Piper squinted to see it. Two of those on a ring would be incredibly eye-catching. 

"How much would that be?" Percy asked. 

"$1200." 

Percy thought for a moment. "That's not too bad, actually." 

"We have diamonds in other colours as well," Donna told him. "But those are more expensive." 

Percy perked up at that. "Could I see those? Maybe a grey diamond?" 

Donna nodded, and once again retreated to the store back. 

Piper nudged Percy. "You should go to the alley and IM Leo or one of the Hephaestus kids. Ask them if they can set the ring." She dropped a few drachmas into his palm and shooed him away. 

Percy mentally thanked Aphrodite for Piper, and hurried to the back alley beside the store. 

The ground was made of uneven cobble stone, no water anywhere. Percy reached a hand out, feeling the familiar pull in his gut. A small geyser of water spurted out from between two stones. 

Percy tossed the drachma inside the spring and declared, "Oh, goddess Iris, please accept my offering and show me Leo Valdez." 

The shimmering mirage started forming the familiar apartment scenery - Leo must have arrived back home already. 

"What's up, Aquaman?" Leo crowed. Calypso popped into the image behind him and waved in greeting. 

"Um," Percy didn't really know how to start. "The Hephaestus Cabin, you guys can make all sorts of jewellery, right?" 

Leo nodded. "We make stuff for the Aphrodite girls all the time." He glanced back as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Comes in handy whenever I forget important anniversaries." 

Percy nodded sympathetically, his understanding making him part of the "I have a Scary Girlfriend" club. 

"Why do you ask?" 

Percy scratched the back of his neck. "See, I was thinking of proposing to Annabeth-"

"What?" Leo's voice suddenly went up two octaves as his jaw dropped. "You're proposing to Annabeth?" 

"You're what?" Will gasped, clambering to get to Leo. 

"Finally!" Percy heard Nico's grumble from the background. 

He smacked a hand to his forehead. "Leo, it was meant to be a surprise. Annabeth can't know." 

"We'll keep your secret, I promise," Leo insisted. The other demigods were starting to gather behind him, trying to peer into the IM. 

"Where's the ring?" Jason asked excitedly. 

"I'm buying it now with Piper," Percy told him. 

Jason looked offended. "Without me?" 

"I'm a daughter of Pluto!" Hazel protested. "I'm your jewellery expert!" 

"Sorry, Hazel," Percy said apologetically. "You were still at netball when we left the house." He held up a hand and looked at Leo again. "Anyways, can you and the Hephaestus cabin set a ring?" 

Leo snorted. "Easy peasy. We need the jewels though." 

Percy nodded. "That's fine, I'm looking at diamonds for Annabeth now." 

"This is gonna be so great," Frank said with a grin. "Hazel and I have been looking for another couple to hang out with." 

"Excuse me?" Calypso pulled an aghast expression. 

"Another married couple," Frank corrected. 

"I guess we, simpletons, aren't good enough for you," Leo said in a tie of false hurt. 

Percy opened his mouth, but Jason interrupted, "Before you spout any crap about her saying 'no', shut up."

Percy laughed. "Okay guys, I've got to go now. Don't tell anyone else, okay?" 

Leo gave him the thumbs-up for encouragement before swiping a hand through the mist. 

When Percy returned to the store, Donna was chatting animatedly with Piper. Something about her boyfriend. 

"So you're giving dating advice to strangers now?" Percy teased Piper. She'd always been insistent on distancing herself from any Aphrodite-associated practices. 

Piper rolled her eyes. "We were just waiting for you." 

"These are our grey diamonds, increasing in size," Donna said, opening the velvet lid. "This is the half-carat." 

Percy leaned closer to see. The diamond was cut in a wide circle and had a distinct grey colouring, matching the exact shade of Annabeth's eyes. 

"It's perfect," Percy said at last. "How much is it?" 

"$2638," Donna told him. 

Percy gaped openly. "For that tiny speck?" 

"Percy," Piper hissed, elbowing him in the side. 

"I mean," Percy blushed. "Wow, that's-that's a lot of money." 

"Usually, people spend two months' of salary on an engagement ring," Donna said. 

Percy calculated it in his mind. That meant probably around $7500 for him, but that was still a lot of money to spending on a ring. 

"Why we look at a second gemstone before you decide anything?" Piper suggested, already sending his hesitance. 

Percy nodded enthusiastically. 

He turned the page on the booklet again, and something caught his eye. 

"It's beautiful," Piper breathed, also looking at the same gem. 

Donna peered over the cabinet. "That's the Paraiba Tourmaline from Mozambique, one of our most precious gems." 

It was a glittering jewel with hints of blue, green and turquoise. Percy knew it was a must-have the second he saw it. 

"How much is it?" 

Donna hesitated. "$10,000 per carat." 

Percy's eyes nearly popped out of his head in astonishment, and he could hear Piper's gulp. 

"T-ten grand!" Percy gasped, aghast at the numbers. "That's insane!" 

"It's..." Piper hesitated. "It's expensive." 

"I'll give you a moment to think about it," Donna said gently as she stepped away to give them some privacy. 

"$5000 for half a carat," Percy murmured. "I'm not sure about that."

Percy glanced back at the gemstone. It was beautiful. The exact colour of his eyes. A grey diamond and a sea-green gem would be perfect on a ring; the perfect representation of his and Annabeth's relationship. 

"You just have to be sure that when you look back on this day, you won't regret anything," Piper reminded him. "It's expensive, but you need to know if it's worth it." 

<<<>>>

Percy stepped into the apartment alongside Piper. "Hey guys, you'll never guess-" He stopped short when he met Leo's frantic gaze and rapid head-shaking. 

"Percy!" it was Annabeth's cheerful voice. She stood up from her place on the couch and started walking over to him. 

Percy felt his heart skip a beat. Thank Zeus for Leo!

"H-hi, Annabeth," Percy stammered, discreetly slipping the ring box in his hand to Piper. "I didn't realise you'd get here so soon." 

"I couldn't wait to see you," Annabeth told him with a smile. She quickly kissed him. "It's been a week." 

"We were just discussing our trip to camp this weekend," Jason explained. 

He gave Percy a questioning look, to which Percy nodded infinitesimally and jerked his head in Piper's direction. She then flashed the ring box at Jason. 

"We'll have to take separate cars, since there's 9 of us. We can use our car and Leo's car," Annabeth said. "That's, what, space for ten?" 

Nico nodded. "What time are we leaving?" 

"Tomorrow afternoon?" Annabeth suggested. "We want to get to camp for dinner." 

"Actually, Annabeth and I'll meet you guys at camp for the bonfire," Percy interjected. 

Annabeth shot him a look of surprise. "We will?" 

Percy grinned. "I haven't taken you out on a proper date in ages, Wise Girl. I thought we could go out tomorrow, for a change." 

Her face broke into a smile. "That's sounds great." 

"We can use my car instead," Piper told them. 

"I'm dating a working woman," Jason added proudly, wrapping an arms around her. 

"I'm gonna use the bathroom really quickly," Annabeth pecked Percy on the cheek.

Percy waited in anticipation as she slowly closed the door behind her. 

"Where is it?" Leo whisper-shouted. "Show me it!" 

Percy shushed him and grabbed the box from Piper. 

Two gemstones sat inside; a grey diamond and a sea-green paraiba tourmaline. 

"They're beautiful," Hazel gasped. "This must've cost you a fortune!" 

Leo inspected the gems closely. "Yeah, I can work with these. I can set the ring for you tomorrow morning in the workshop's forge, but you'll need to pick it up before you and Annabeth head off." 

"Thank you so much," Percy sighed in relief. 

"Are you gonna propose tomorrow?" Nico asked. "During the date?" 

Percy winced. "I'm not too sure. I guess, I mean, I don't have anything specifically planned out, but I'm hoping the right moment will just come along." 

"Good luck, buddy." Frank patted him on the back encouragingly. 

The bathroom door swung open, and Percy quickly stuffed the box back into his pocket. 

The next morning, Percy woke up early to accompany Leo to his workshop forge. It took a few hours, but the ring was eventually set perfectly. 

Percy then drove around the city, picking up things he'd prepared for the date. He'd stayed up for most of the previous night planning everything out to the last detail - on Piper's advice. 

"Dry-cleaned and ironed," Piper whispered, careful not to wake Annabeth, as she handed Percy a long clothes' bag on a hanger. "Do you have the tux?" 

Percy nodded. "In the car." 

His friends were all gathered in the living room - they'd had a massive sleepover - to show their support. 

Percy felt his heart start to palpitate faster as he received well wishes, pats on the back, and various hugs. The anxiety was starting to hit him. 

"I can't believe that the next time I see you, you're going to be engaged," Calypso said quietly. She smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Percy." 

He returned the smile and hugged her tightly. She'd come a long way since Ogygia. 

"Okay, I'm ready," Annabeth declared, as she stepped out of Percy's room. She glanced around warily at Hazel's tearful gaze, and Leo stifled smile, and then looked at a pale Percy in confusion. "What's going on?" 

"Um, n-nothing," Percy stammered, scratching the back of his neck as his cheeks flamed red. "You ready to go?" 

First stop on their date; Central Park. Percy thanked whoever was the god of parks (maybe Hermes?) that it wasn't as crowded as it usually was. 

"A picnic?" Annabeth said incredulously as Percy hoisted a large picnic basket over his shoulder. 

Percy couldn't bring himself to speak without choking on his words and nerves, so he just nodded silently and started laying out the blanket. 

The sky was slightly cloudy. It was pretty good, since it meant that they wouldn't have to eat under the sweltering heat, and could have some shade. 

Annabeth sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "Can you tell me now if I'm going to be hanging out with a mute boyfriend for the entire day?" 

Percy blushed. "I'm sorry, I just-you look really beautiful today." 

Annabeth narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What did you do?" 

Percy opened his mouth to protest. "I didn't do anything!" 

"Did you break something?" Annabeth demanded. "Eat something? Did you ruin my blueprints again?" 

"I swear, I didn't do anything!" Percy helplessly held up his hands in mock surrender. "Can't I tell my girlfriend she looks beautiful?" 

Annabeth seemed to scan his face before she relented. "Oh, well, uh, thanks." She laughed. "Sorry for going all policewoman on you there." 

"It genuinely gave me a heart attack," Percy told her in all seriousness. 

It only took a few minutes with her to calm him down again, and Percy mentally reminded himself that he was proposing to her for a reason, and he shouldn't be nervous about it. 

They lounged on the picnic mat, chatting and exchanging anecdotes from school and work while munching on snacks. Percy had packed sandwiches, the potato balls from the roadside stall that Annabeth loved, and the magic glasses he'd borrowed (read: stolen) from camp. 

"Are you sure you told Chiron that you took these?" Annabeth asked, refusing to believe his story. 

Percy dipped his blue Coke innocently. "Positive. Besides, he won't notice them missing anyway, camp's got plenty of them." 

"Do you miss Camp Half-Blood?"

Percy shrugged. "Sometimes, when I'm distracted, I don't. But when I think about it, it makes me homesick." 

Annabeth nodded. "Same here. I miss everyone there. I haven't seen the Stolls in practically a year, and, dare I say, Clarisse, in ages." 

Percy snorted. "You miss Clarisse?" 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't lie. You miss her too." 

Percy shook his head indignantly. "She tried to stuff my head into a toilet bowl!" 

"That was more than a decade ago," Annabeth sighed. "Get over it." 

"More than a decade ago," Percy let out a breath of disbelief. "Can you believe how old we are?" 

"I've known you for 14 years now." Annabeth nudged him in the side. "That's a long time to have survived for a demigod." 

"Don't jinx it," Percy warned. 

"I still remember the first time I saw you," Annabeth said. "You were unconscious, your eyes turned up, drooling everywhere, and muttering some delirious nonsense." 

"I was an attractive kid," Percy insisted. 

"You were disgusting," Annabeth corrected. 

Percy ignored her. "Well, I remember the first I saw you." 

"Oh yeah? What did you think? Did you know immediately that we'd end up together?" Annabeth teased. 

Percy rolled his eyes. "No, I thought that your hair looked like Cinderella's." 

Annabeth instinctively reached up to brush her ponytail out of her face. "Really?" 

Percy grinned. "Of course. But you annoyed me to no end at the beginning." 

Annabeth groaned. "Don't even start. If I had a drachma for every time I wanted to punch you..."

"But then you fell in love with me," Percy sing-songed. 

"Not for, like, another 4 years." 

"You kissed me first," Percy reminded her. 

Annabeth flushed red. "I thought you were going to die." 

Percy covered her hand with his. "I would've done it all again if it meant you would've kissed me." 

"Do you ever regret it?" Annabeth asked quietly. "Declining Zeus' offer?" 

Percy instantly knew what she was talking about; when the gods had offered him immortality after the Second Titan War. 

He leaned over and kissed her. "Not once." 

Annabeth melted into his embrace. For once, no one would interrupt. No flaming gods, no screaming demigod friends. Just them. 

Percy felt his heart skip another beat. His left hand drifted instinctively to his back pocket, where the ring was starting to weigh more and more. His fingers delved inside and he picked up the delicate piece of jewellery between his fingers. 

He took a trembling breath. "Annabeth, I-"

A loud rumble of thunder interrupted him as lightning flashed across the sky. Almost immediately, sheets of drizzling raindrops started pelt down on them, wetting the picnic blanket. 

"The food!" Annabeth yelped, struggling to cover up her cheese. 

"Nice to know that you have your priorities straight." 

Annabeth smacked on the shoulder, though she laughed anyway. 

Percy released the ring, and made sure it was back in his pocket, before he sighed and started to help pack up the food. 

"It was so nice," Annabeth said disappointedly. "What a pity that it rained." 

Percy glanced up at the sky. "It's not too heavy, you know." 

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" 

It must've been a strange sight for passers-by, seeing a deserted Central Park, with two young adults sitting on the wet grass, under a picnic blanket, lying down and eating food under their makeshift shelter. 

The picnic blanket didn't shelter them completely, and Annabeth's hair was soon matted with moisture. 

"What's the plan?" Annabeth asked him. "Do we have to head to camp now?" 

Percy looked at her with an aghast expression. "What? I've got a whole day planned out!" 

Annabeth peered around the picnic mat above her head. "The rain's getting heavier, so we should probably get out of here." 

As if on cue, the water started to rain down on them in larger droplets, the sound of raindrops increasing in volume. 

Percy quickly filed up the blanket and stuffed into the basket with the rest of their food. 

Annabeth cupped her hands to collect the rainwater, then playfully threw it at Percy, splashing him on the face. 

"I'll get you for that!" he wailed. Percy set down the picnic basket and made a gesture towards Annabeth. 

The raindrops collected into a ball of water about the size of his fist, and dropped on Annabeth's head with a loud splat. 

"Percy!" she shrieked, brushing the water out of her eyes. 

Percy laughed and willed himself dry, before running away from his girlfriend's murderous rage. 

They ran around the park, splashing each other with rainwater, for a few more minutes, until the lightning started to get louder and more evident. 

"Screw you, Zeus," Percy muttered under his breath, he and a soaking Annabeth struggling to get back to the car without slipping or dropping the basket. 

Thunder rumbled in reply. 

Once they were safely in the car, Percy turned to her. "How do you feel about a movie?" 

The movie - some historical fiction about the second World War that Percy understood nothing about - was supposed to be some huge blockbuster, but personally, Percy found the discussion and overly lengthy talking boring and confusing. Annabeth, on the other hand, stared at the screen in rapt attention, absent-mindedly eating popcorn and sipping her Sprite. 

Percy glanced around the cinema. The room was completely dark, and they were the only people who weren't making out in the back seat. He shivered in discomfort at the soft murmurs that could be heard from the seats a few rows behind them. 

When they were done, Percy stumbled out of the cinema - partially traumatised and half-asleep. He tossed the empty popcorn box into the trash, nodding along in false understanding to something Annabeth was saying. 

"...but that was completely false! In the second World War, they didn't use planes until 1940, and even then, the first major attack was the Pearl Harbour bombing in 1941, and-" She paused long enough to glance at Percy, who was teetering by a wall, his eyes blank and glazing over. "Percy, are you listening to me?"

"Huh? What? Yeah, sure." 

Annabeth blushed sheepishly. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?" 

Percy blinked his vision into focus and looked at her properly. "Just a bit." 

She laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise." Annabeth checked her watch. "It's almost 6. Shouldn't we be getting to camp by now?" 

Percy shook his head frantically. "No!" 

Annabeth stepped back in surprise at his sudden enthusiasm. 

"I mean, um," Percy paused awkwardly. "I've got a dinner reservation for 7pm, and I've planned everything out, so don't worry about missing the camp bonfire." 

Annabeth smiled. "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to you being so..." 

"Organised?" Percy finished. "Agreed. I had some help from Piper." 

"Ah," Annabeth said in understanding. "So, where's dinner?" 

"Caviar Russe."

Annabeth's eyes widened. "That-that's a one michelin star! Percy, I can't show up there like this!" 

"I think you look great," Percy said with a shrug, looking at her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and denim shorts. 

She glared at him. 

"Luckily, I came prepared." Percy reached into the backseat and pulled out the clothes' bag he'd gotten from Piper. "A dress for you, and a suit for me. I don't think we want to get kicked out of a restaurant today." 

Annabeth looked at him in confusion. "Percy, I don't own any dresses." 

Percy handed her the bag. "Piper said it was your only one." 

Annabeth pulled down the zip to reveal a dark green gown, and a set of pearls that hung round the hanger. "Oh my gods." 

Percy peered over her shoulder and immediately recognised it as the clothes Annabeth had worn on their date in Paris (courtesy of Hermes). "I didn't know you kept it." 

"I completely forgot I did." 

The two of them changed in the car when they parked. Annabeth spent most of the time on the floor of the car laughing when Percy was trying to get his pants on and smashed his head on the ceiling of the car. 

"Mean," he commented, rubbing the bump on his head. 

Annabeth had dried off in the cinema earlier, but she insisted that her hair looked like a homeless person's from the rainwater. Fortunately, Piper had packed a hairbrush into the clothes bag, and Annabeth quickly smoothened the knots in her hair. 

"You look great," Percy told her truthfully. 

Ten years had passed since the last time she'd worn this dress, but Percy could only say that she looked even more beautiful than then. 

Her features had matured much more, meaning that she was now truly beautiful. Her blonde curls were rougher from the rushed car change. There was elegance to the way she carried herself, and this time, she only fell three times on her heels on her way out of the car park. 

"I've never eaten at such a fancy place before," Annabeth whispered to Percy as a waiter less then inside the restaurant. "How did you even get us window seats under such short notice?" 

Percy hid a grin. "Like I said, Piper helped me out." 

The food was amazing. Annabeth has a seafood risotto for the main, while Percy counted to ten on the menu and picked whatever his finger landed on. 

Everything was amazing, and Annabeth has a glass of wine to go with her food. Percy ordered Coke, because even after ten years, he was still a barbarian. 

"The bill, sir." The waiter placed the leather pad and pen on their table. 

"I'll get it." Percy took out his credit card and signed his name on the dotted line. He still felt childish excitement whenever he got to sign his name. 

"No, we're going Dutch," Annabeth said firmly, placing her credit card on top of his. 

"No, c'mon, let me pay for this," Percy insisted. 

Annabeth shot him a look. "Not a chance." She signed her name below his and thanked the waiter. 

Percy smiled at her. Even though he offered to pay, Annabeth always split the bill with him, no matter where they went. 

When the waiter came back with their credit cards, Annabeth let out a short gasp and grabbed Percy's arm. "Percy, it's Donald Trump!" 

Percy glanced behind to see the person she was referring to; a tall man, probably 6'3", with, strangely, a rather orange face, and a head of white hair. 

There were burly men in tuxedos and walkie-talkies surrounding the man's table, glaring at anyone who even came close. 

"Donald Trump?" he repeated. "Sounds familiar. He's our president, isn't he?" 

Annabeth pulled a face. "Unfortunately." 

"Do you not like him?" 

Annabeth snorted. "That would be an understatement."

"Oh." 

"It's complicated," Annabeth said. "I mean, I suppose it's good that he's settled it with North Korea - but that was only after months of childish fighting. And he's been accused of sexual assault so many times...Basically, I don't like him."

"And is that his wife?" Percy noted the brunette sitting across from him. "Melania Trump, right?" 

Annabeth nodded. 

"What a coincidence that they're here at the same time as us," Percy remarked, turning back to Annabeth. 

"The Trump Tower is on the next street. I guess they come here to eat a lot," Annabeth said. She glanced at the president again. "Do you think I would get arrested if I punched him right now?" 

Percy hurriedly grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Alright, let's go." 

They strolled down the Madison Avenue, Percy observing the shops that they passed. 

"Did you know that Madison Avenue was named after our fourth president?" Annabeth told him. 

"No, and I didn't want to know." 

Percy averted his gaze from her as he pretend to scan a flower shop. The ring in his back pocket felt like an elephant, and his stomach was starting to flutter with butterflies. 

He had been planning to ask her after they finished dinner, but Donald Trump had distracted him. 

It was now or never. 

"Annabeth, I love you," Percy said softly. 

Annabeth reached out a hand and squeezed his. "I love you too, Percy." 

He slowly knelt down, his heart hammering wildly against his ribcage. He was sure Annabeth could hear it. 

Badum, badum. 

Annabeth's gaze was distracted by a shop on the opposite street, but she turned back to ask him something. "Percy, what are you doing?" 

What Percy did next was probably the most cowardly thing he'd ever done in his life. 

"Uh-um-well-just tying my shoelaces," Percy stammered our, blood rapidly rushing to his cheeks. 

"Oh, okay." Annabeth shrugged and returned to remembering another fact. 

Percy had to make a conscious effort to resist the screaming urge to roll over on the pavement and punch himself in the face. He had it! If he'd just asked when he had the chance...

"That's our car," Annabeth told him, snatching the keys from his hand. "Let's get in and get changed. Gods, I hate dresses." 

Percy was rather glum for the hour-long ride to camp. He mentally chided himself the whole way for backing out at the last second. At this rate, he would be 50 before he got the guts to ask her. 

Annabeth turned up the radio to fill the silence, and she sang along to the songs that blasted. The best was 'God is a Woman', where Percy joined in with endless voice cracks as he tried to belt out Ariana Grande's high notes. Annabeth leaned into the car door, laughing herself to death. 

"Do you think the Stolls will egg the car if we park it here?" Percy asked. 

"They wouldn't dare," Annabeth told him. 

He put the car in reverse and parked it at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. The two of them carried the picnic basket between them and hiked up the hill. 

Percy glanced at Annabeth. Her hair was in a ponytail again, her magical Yankees' cap (restored by Athena during the battle against Serapis) stuffed in the back pocket of her shorts. Her orange camp shirt was tucked into the waistband of her shorts and fluttered in the wind.

"Percy?"

He blinked rapidly, suddenly realising that he'd gotten distracted and stopped in the middle of walking. "Sorry, sorry." 

They made it to the top of the hill, where their friends - the rest of the Seven and Calypso - were sitting in a circle and chatting. 

"Guys! Congratulations!" Hazel was the first one to cheer, scrambling to her feet and skipping happily towards Annabeth and Percy. 

"Yes!" Jason pumped a fist in the air. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Percy's eyes widened and he frantically waved his arms in a crossing motion. 

Piper stopped in her tracks and quickly grabbed a running Hazel. 

"Congratulations on what?" Annabeth asked in confusion. 

Hazel paused and looked back at Piper, who slapped a palm to her forehead. "Oh, uh-"

"Just the wonderful date you had," Calypso cut in. 

Percy shot her fateful thumbs-up. Nice save, he mouthed. 

"Yeah," Jason amended. 

Piper inched towards Percy as Annabeth "You didn't ask her?" she hissed. 

Percy groaned. "I know! Every time I tried to do it, something interrupted me. And then, after dinner, I tried to, but I chickened out at the last second." 

Piper sighed exasperatedly. "Just strap on a pair and ask her already, Jackson!"

"How?" Percy said miserably. "The date's over. I'll have to wait for another day." 

Piper glanced at the setting sun on the horizon. "I have an idea." 

"Annabeth!" Piper called, waving her friend over. "What are you guys doing chatting with us?" 

Annabeth shot Percy a confused look. "What?" 

"The last part of your date?" Piper reminded, looking at Percy pointedly. "The beach."

"The beach?" Percy looked at her in puzzlement. Piper glared at him. 

"Oh!" Percy finally understood what she was trying to do to salvage the day. "Right, the beach!" 

"The beach?" Annabeth echoed. "This date just never ends, does it?" 

Percy grinned at her. He still had a chance. "Is my presence that horrible?" 

Annabeth smiled back at him. "Just a bit." 

The two of them walked down to the beach by Camp Half-Blood, where the 4th of July fireworks was usually held. 

"Okay, close your eyes," Percy instructed as an idea popped into his head. 

Annabeth laughed but she followed through. 

Percy knelt down and started inscribing words into the sand. The water lapped up just in front of the words, and he made sure that the tide didn't come up and sweep it right off. 

When he was done, he dusted his hands off and pulled Annabeth up front. 

She opened her eyes and quickly took in the sight before her. 

I Love You was written on the beach, under the romantic sunset. 

"Oh, Percy..." 

A huge wave suddenly crashed onto the shore, washing away the words. 

"No!" Percy urged the water back, but these few gallons were particularly stubborn. 

When the water receded, to Percy's surprise, the words had changed. 

I Love You Too Son. 

Annabeth fell to the ground laughing, tears nearly seeping through her eyes. 

Percy's cheeks burned red as he suddenly felt like digging a hole and crawling into it for he next year. "DAD!" 

He quickly pulled a wave upshore to wash the words away. 

"You know-Percy-" Annabeth interrupted herself with uncontrollable peals of laughter that escaped from between her lips. 

"Shut up." Percy buried his face in his hands. He'd never felt so red in his entire life. 

Annabeth staggered over, her legs weak from laughing, and planted a giddy kiss on his cheek. "No, really. It's sweet." 

"Stop laughing at me." Percy wouldn't remove his hands from his face. 

Annabeth's laughs echoed across the beach as the sun went down. 

<<<>>>

"How was your date?"

Annabeth glanced to her right to see Malcolm sit down beside her. It was dinner in the pavilion, and as per tradition, the demigods were lining up to burn sacrifices for the gods. The Athena cabin was first to sacrifice so they cold eat first, but the others were still queuing up. 

"Information travels fast," Mary, another one of Annabeth's half-sisters who was sitting opposite, explained with a wink. 

Annabeth shrugged. "I mean, it was great. But Percy's been acting kind of strange today. I mean, first, he wouldn't speak at all. Then he kept fidgeting throughout dinner." 

"Is it true he took you to a fancy restaurant?" Mary asked in a hushed tone, like it was top secret information. 

"Yeah, and we saw Donald Trump." 

Both of her half-siblings pulled a face at that. 

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Malcolm noted. Annabeth had The Illiad, in Greek, open in front of her. 

"I've already had dinner. And the food was filling." Annabeth glanced at her boyfriend, who was already stuffing his face with a cheeseburger. "Percy, on the other hand, has an expandable stomach." She shook her head with a sigh.

The rest of dinner was pretty much uneventful. Most people sat with their cabins, though Nico slid in at the Apollo table next to Will, because "strange things happened" if they didn't sit together. Percy, Jason and Hazel sat together too, since none of them liked eating alone. 

Annabeth made it through two chapters before she started regretting not having taken a plate. Her stomach rumbled uncomfortably. She looked up, but her siblings had finished eating and were mingling with the other campers. 

"Percy!" She waved her arms at him. "I'm hungry! Can you pass me some food?" 

Percy picked up an apple, the only healthy thing on his plate - typical - and tossed it over his shoulder, not even bothering to stop his conversation with Jason. 

Annabeth reached out a hand instinctively and caught the red fruit in her palm. 

The entire pavilion instantly went silent. Jason's eyes widened as he nudged Percy in the side. 

"Percy," Annabeth said nervously. "Didn't I tell you that throwing an apple to a girl in Ancient Greece meant a marriage proposal?" 

Percy turned around, a familiar, lopsided, goofy grin on his face. "Of course, Wise Girl. Do you want the ring too?" 

The apple fell and rolled across the Athena table as Annabeth's hand went slack with shock. 

"Let's go." Piper quietly urged the rest of her cabin out, and emptied the pavilion with Clarisse's help. 

When Percy and Annabeth were alone, Annabeth slowly rose from her seat, her face knitted into an unreadable expression. "What did you say?" 

Percy swallowed, and he started walking towards her. "Well, technically, we've been engaged since we were 12." 

When Annabeth's face was overcome with confusion, Percy reminded her, "Hacky Sack? When Grover ate the apple?" 

Normally, Annabeth would've smiled at the fond memory, but she was too shell-shocked to do anything other than walk towards him. 

The two of them met in the middle of the pavilion, Annabeth's short breaths the only sound. 

"I guess we were fated to be, even from the very first day." Percy got down on one knee. He reached his hand into his pocket and drew out something shiny. 

A ring. 

Annabeth's eyes widened, and she let out a sharp gasp. 

"Annabeth, I love you," Percy said simply. "Actually, that's an understatement. I love your eyes, the way they light up whenever you talk  
about architecture. I love your smile, your laugh and exasperated sigh whenever I do something stupid - which is a lot." 

"You got that right," Annabeth murmured, though her face was scrunched up in the position that Percy recognised as her trying-not-to-cry face. 

"I love everything about you. And I know you have flaws," Percy said. "I do too; no one is perfect - I mean, you're pretty darn close, but...that's not the point. This is my promise to love you forever, and ever. Till death do us apart - and even then, I'll still love you." 

Annabeth furiously brushed away the tears rolling down her face. "Percy, I-"

"You've gotta let me finish," Percy said weakly, his eyes shining. "Annabeth, we've been through so much together. The Sea of Monsters, the Labyrinth, Tartarus. You tether me to this Earth, and I know that, because you were what kept me from drifting away when I bathed in the Styx. When I thought you were going to join the Hunters, well, I'd never been so scared in my entire life. I thought I was going to lose you. And when I was offered immortality, I knew instantly that any life without you wasn't a life worth living." 

Percy smiled at her. "I thought it mattered where I did it, or what we were wearing. But in the end, the only thing that matters is that you say 'yes'." He gazed at her. "So will you become Annabeth Jackson? Or Annabeth Chase - anything you want. Just say 'yes', say that you'll love me forever, say that you'll be my wife."

Annabeth laughed between her tears. "Yes, yes, yes! Percy, yes, of course, I'll marry you!" She pulled him up by the arm and kissed him passionately. 

Percy slipped the ring onto her finger between kisses, and he felt her bubbling laughter against his lips. 

She snaked her arms around his neck and withdrew breathlessly. "I'll never make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain." 

Percy grinned and pulled her in by the waist. "I think I'll take that chance." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I guess the lovebirds didn't learn their lessons the last time." A loud, commanding voice that belonged to no other than the daughter of Ares filled the pavilion. 

Annabeth groaned and buried her head in Percy's chest, her cheeks flaming red. 

"To the lake!" Travis Stoll hollered, and all the campers swarmed around them, led by Travis and Connor. "It's time to cool off!"

Percy felt himself being thrust into the air, laughing as the campers carried him and Annabeth forward, their hands still intertwined. 

The two of them were tossed into the lake, the campers' giggles and laughter drowned out by the swirl of water enveloping them. 

Percy opened his eyes, and saw his beautiful girlfriend - well, now fiancée - swimming towards him, her bright grey eyes a contrast against the cerulean waters. He waved a hand, and a large bubble formed around them, giving her air as they delved further into the lake.

"I love you," Annabeth whispered, entwining their fingers. 

And it was the best underwater kiss of all time.


End file.
